bushidojofandomcom-20200213-history
Atsushi
Playstyle Combat Ranged Melee Ki-Feats Unique Resilience Support Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1*) - 10+ rice models only When this model makes a Wait action, it gains Iron Mind (1) and Force of Will (1) until the End phase. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Glory of Combat (2*) - 3+ Melee and 10+ rice models only When this model removes an Enemy Model from play with a successful Melee Roll, it gains Ki Tokens equal to the removed model's Ki Stat. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically sicceed an Opposed Ki Test. Snake Fang (1) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Gift of the Snake" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains Jump Up and Immunity (Poison) until the End Phase. Then discard this card. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Non-Soulless Only Attachments Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Shujenga Only Attachments Inu-gami Guardian (1*) When this model is the target of a Successul Ranged or Melee attack, it may spend 2-Ki and make a difficulty X Ki Test (X = sccess lvl of the attack) Rangaku's Scroll (1*) - 8+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Rangaku's Law" (A;Ta 8"; no melee/move) - 1k * Once per turn Perform an opposed Ki Test with Target Enemy. If successful, the target cannot choose or be forced to re-roll dice until the End Phase. Tsukiyomi's Eye Diamond (1*) - 10+ rice cost models only When this model performs a Ki feat it may spend 1-Ki so, until the end of the current activation resolves, the Ki's Feat's range is increased by +2". Terrain Hogo-sha Tree (1) - Impassable; Blocking; 40mm Models within 1" of this Terrain gain Ranged Defense 2" Spirit Catcher Wind Chime (1) - Unobscuring, 30mm Kami cannot move within 2" of this Terrain. A model in B2B with the terrain, but not in B2B or ZoC of an enemy model can perform a Simple Action and spend 2-Ki to remove this Terrain from the Battlefield. Event Amaterasu's Riddle (2) - Event Play after Ki Generation. Until the End phase models cannot gain or spend Ki tokens. Balance (1) - Event Play Before the Tactical Roll. Until the End phase, dice cannot be re-rolled. Hotei's Blessing (1) Play during the Starting Phase. Until the End phase, friendly models may re-roll 1's rolled for any test once per test. Pre-Ordain (2) Play at the start of the game. Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Alternative/s How to Counter Playstyle The Ashigaru tracker; seldom seen without his dog Shinobu. Together the duo seek out objectives and hidden enemies, using their combined effort to penalize targets and remove them. Combat Atsushi is a decent fighter. Bravery and Ki-2 means he can engaging most Fear foes, and Light Footed means he'll be able to approach via difficult terrain. Scout also increase the chances of deploying second, offering you tactical positioning. MS wise Atsuki is average with no special attacks/ defenses. However when he fights that same target as his dog Shinobu, he becomes notably dangerous: * Co-Ordinated Attack (Dog) bumps Atsuki's MS to 4. * Unless the target is Indomitable or has an ally, it will suffer from outnumbered (-1 MS) * If Shinobu can Immobilize the target, it will suffer another -1 MS (-2 MS total) until it gets free. Played correctly, Atsuki can start a turn with an MS of 4 vs a Target suffering -2 MS (which can go up to -3 MS during the turn if the target becomes Exhausted via Shinobu and Atsushi tag-team-attacking it). Add in Atsushi's +1 Strength and decent damage will be caused! Atsuki can Ki-Boost his MS, but his Ki should be reserved for his "dog-focused" Ki feats (see support). However if Shinobu dies, Atsuji's only use for his Ki is to boost his MS. Go wild and get vengence for your fallen best friend! Resilience Atsushi is fairly typical for an Ashigaru. 6 Wd's Support Attachments Synergy It goes without question - Atsushi's main partner is Shinobu (who can only be recruited if Atsushi is in the warband). Atsushi's ability to teleport Shinobu to his side from 12" away offers some great tactical plays: * In the Idols, Atsushi can use Scout and spend his actions to get adjacent an Idol on turn 1. Then summon Shinobu to be adjacent the Idol for it to interact/ turn it as its first action, then have it run away for its second activation. * If Atsushi is in combat, you can activate Shinobu, have it teleport to his side (provided it remains out of combat when it arrives) and then have in move into Melee with the attacker. This will give Shinobu 3 MS since its co-ordinating its attack with Atsushi, plus the target will suffer from being outnumbered, PLUS it will potentially become exhausted from the exchange and may even fall Immobile. Katsumoto Takashi is a great support to these two as well. Tactician increases the chance of taking the initiative, Order allows you to improve the condition of both Master and Dog, and Command lets them make a simultaneous attack on a single target. Hanso may also have command, but it can only target Atsushi (not Shinobu). That said, he can give Atsushi and two other Ashigaru a free walk, after which Atsushi can summon Shinobu to his side. A useful alternative if building a pure-Ashigaru warband (since Katsumoto is a Samurai). How to Counter Much of Atsushi's strength comes from working with Shinobu, and a decent hit will take it out. If given the option, take out the dog as this renders both Atsushi's feats useless and removes his Co-ordinated attack bonus.